


Whatever Gets You Through the Night

by torino10154



Series: HP May Madness 2014 [25]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, Frottage, M/M, Masturbation, Slash, Somnophilia, Students
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 13:08:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1689389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Whatever Gets You Through the Night

Harry startled awake and gripped his wand tighter before he realised it was just Ron shifting in the bed beside him. 

They'd learned over these months that warming charms only worked so well and they stayed a lot warmer if they just slept in the same bed. 

Hermione hadn't approved, said it wasn't appropriate. Until the night no one could sleep because her teeth were chattering as she shivered. After that she kept any objections to herself. 

She was outside, on watch from sunset to midnight, and then it would be Harry's turn until dawn. 

Harry closed his eyes again, attempting to fall back asleep and listening to Ron's heavy breathing when one of Ron's arms curled around his waist, tugging Harry closer, his broad hand splayed across Harry's stomach.

He knew he should try to pull away but he could feel Ron's erection pressed against his arse. He would feel guilty later but for now, Harry pushed his hips back.

Ron began to move, rutting against Harry, his exhalations hot on Harry's neck.

Harry slipped his hand inside his pants and squeezed his dick, his fingers cold against the hot flesh. 

Ron grunted and Harry felt the warm spunk spreading across his back. He thrust into his fist, biting his opposite hand to keep from making a sound as he spent himself.

He gave himself a minute to recover then cleaned them up with his wand.

Harry yawned and drifted off, never seeing Ron's open eyes watching him in the dark.


End file.
